Speak Now
by nessandjake
Summary: Lila loves her best friend Justin Bieber so when he gets married she has to move on right...
1. Chapter 1 Wedding

Speak Now chapter one

Lila POV

My heels clacked against the pavement as I stepped inside the church. The huge church was decorated in white and packed full of people. The floors had been cleaned and the windows shined. I stepped in the line of people checking in. I saw Willow looking nervous in her bride's maid dress. I looked the other way hoping she wouldn't see me. Epic fail she called my name.

"Lila you came," she said.

"Why wouldn't I come?" I responded.

"Look I know you're mad, but you didn't have to make yourself miserable" She said sternly.

"Justin is my best friend there's now way I'd miss this," I said looking guilty

"Look my point is you deserve being happy after what happened," she replied.

"Don't bring that subject up." I said frowning.

"Sorry," she answered.

"Well I have to check in so bye Willow," I told her.

"See you after the wedding," she said waving.

I walked to the desk, the line had moved and it was now my turn. I checked off my name Ms. Lila Katie Scott. I walked into the main area where they were getting married. I saw Selena's family on one side of the pews and Justin's family on the other. Not wanting to talk to Justin's family I sat near the back row near Selena's family.

Pattie walked in and sat with her family. Nobody thought I was coming except Justin. He'd been my best friend since babies. My older brother , protector, and friend. Recently I started liking him and everybody knew but him. Pattie said she like Selena, but that Justin and I would make a better couple.

Selena is the nicest person I ever met. She and I are really close. Selena told me that she could call off the wedding so everybody would be happy. I replied by telling her no way and that she better marry him. She had gorgeous hair that was wavy. Mine was curly something I wasn't happy about. It was so hard to comb. She had long slender legs and a amazing voice. I possessed none of those qualities.

I smoothed my skirt and watched as Jazymn walked down the aisle. Her hair swung behind her back as she tossed flower petals on the floor. Next, came Jaxon with the rings running down the aisle. Then, all the bride's maids and groom's men. After that, everybody but Selena had come. Everyone stood up as she floated across the aisle beaming. I closed my eyes and sucked in my cheeks. Everyone sat down and the priest continued with his boring speech.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," He boomed

It seemed that all of Justin's family was looking at me. Pattie looked like she was begging me to. I sat there not doing anything no way was I going to ruin today. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. The priest continued on and finally they kissed. As soon as they broke apart I ran out.

I remember that one day clearly. It was the day Justin and I promised to pay for each other's wedding. I stepped over to the receptionist and asked for the bill. Four million dollars was the total. I was lucky to have a job as an actor.

"Wow miss you must really love them to pay for their wedding," the receptionist said hotly.

"I love them a lot," I said teasingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Speak Now chapter two

I sighed and walked to the parking lot. Stepping in my car I started the engine. Slowly I backed out of the parking space and towards the exit. I passed tons of family and friends ducking my head as they looked toward my car. Everybody knew who I was. Justin's loyal friend that loved him. I am 24 years old, have one child, and a widow. My daughter April was 4 years old. My husband Jeff had died before April was born. I came home sick from a party one night. Finding out hours later that I was pregnant.

I got out of my car to the park their after wedding party. The park was the special place Justin and I had grown up in. I passed my favorite swing and the lake that we went swimming in. Past the playground and lake was grass for miles. Tents were set up with tons of people dancing and playing. I started to regret coming. I stood outside the tents looking like someone who didn't belong. Then, Ryan approached me.

"So why don't you come inside," he said gesturing with his fingers.

"Ryan I don't even want to be here," I whined.

"Look Lila I know you love him, but move on," He said with an angry tone.

"Ryan you don't know what's going on," I said looking ashamed.

"Lila I really don't know what's gotten into you," he yelled.

"Ryan follow me," I replied.

I took his hand at sat him down on one of the many benches.

"You didn't know this, but I have a daughter," I said nervously.

"That's great, but what does Justin and Selena's marriage do with this," he said.

"Well one night I was feeling really sick, so I took a pregnancy test," I replied.

"I still don't get it," he said annoyed.

"Well a couple months ago I started to realize my daughter looked nothing like my husband, so I took a paternity test.

"Oh my fucking god Justin is the father of your daughter," he yelled

"Ryan keep it down a notch," I said angrily.

"Lila please tell him after the wedding I don't want you to ruin it ," he said

"Of course," I said, " Oh and Ryan don't tell anyone," I said.

"Yeah," he said, "Wait what's you daughter's name?" he questioned.

"April her name is April," I said happily.

"Cool," he replied.

Sorry it was so short. Also yes I got my first review.


	3. Chapter 3

Speak Now chapter three

"Well Lila we should probably go back to the tents," Ryan suggested

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to," I whined.

"Not that's any of my business , but when did you and Justin do it," he teased.

"Ryan you bastard," I yelled

"I'm being serious,"

"Fine I 'm pretty sure him and I were drunk at a party and when I woke up I was to sick to tell it was him and not Jeff,"

"TMI TMI,"

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked then,"

"Cool well I have go to go catch up with Jaden,"

"Have fun with that,"

"Yeah you to and good luck with the whole April thing,"

"Thanks Ryan,"

"Yeah no problem,"

I walked off towards the tent my heels getting stuck in the grass. Sighing I took them off and walked barefoot inside the white sheet. Everybody was dancing and having fun. I walked over to an empty table an put my stuff down. I looked at Pattie who was approaching me smiling, waving, and happy.

"Hey Lila how's it going?" she questioned.

"Good," I said my voice cracking.

"Honey you look like you're about to cry," she said concern filled in her voice.

"No I swear I'm really good," I said trying to sound convincing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Well bye,"

"Bye,"

I drove home that night afraid of what was to come. I knew it would be cruel to Justin if he didn't know he had a daughter. April had always wanted a father and there would be some things in her life I wouldn't be able to explain without a dad. Before my Mom and Dad died they forced Jeff and I into marriage. He died right after the wedding. Cancer had taken his body. All this time I thought April might inherit it. Jeff and I were more friends and the only reason we went out was so I could get Justin jealous. It wasn't even close to working Selena and him just seemed to grow stronger. As soon as I was pregnant and married I moved. I didn't speak to Justin knowing he would be embarrassed and ashamed I did that. He was the one to come up with the idea I would wear a promise ring so I wouldn't have sex until marriage. I honor him to think that he still invited me to his wedding.

I promised April as soon as I got back from the wedding we would go to Florida. Disney World was going to be a lot of fun.

I packed, stressed, and worried about what to tell Justin. I knew he was going to hate forever as soon as I told him. I also knew that Justin's family was never going to love me again. I would also sacrifice my friends. The next morning I awoke at 3:00AM and rushed April to the airport. I flight left at 6:00AM. April deserved to go to Disney World after all the things she was about to experience.

We arrived in Florida at 9:00AM. We rented a minivan April's favorite type of car. We were walking in the parking lot when April asked me a question I thought she wasn't interested in.

"Mommy?"

"Yes April,"

"When do I get to meet my Dad?" she questioned.

"Look April your Dad and I aren't in the best place right now, but I spoke to him recently and you will meet him soon," I answered shocked at the question.

"Ok Mommy,"

I think I about exploded with tears when she asked. I realized I had to tell Justin even if he was going to hate me my entire life. He needed to know and April needed to meet her dad.

Justin Pov

Selena and I are going to Florida. We left the night of the wedding ready for our honeymoon. We were going to Disney World a place I'd always wanted to go with her. I was exhausted from the wedding and crabby too. The plane ride was long and boring. We were lucky to not run into any fans either. When Selena and I finally got off the plane and our rental car I saw Lila. She was talking to a little girl and she looked like she was crying. I was close enough to here the conversation. The little girl asked where her father was. Lila told her that things weren't working out. That's when I realized Lila had gotten pregnant and had held her pride by not telling anyone. The four years she was gone made me realize how blessed I was to have her.

Sorry I haven't posted it's just that my bestfriend of ten years got hit by a car yesterday and I don't know what to do with myself. My other friend also has lekumia and I really depressed. So sorry if I haven't posted.


End file.
